Camp Hogwarts
by blue287
Summary: Percy is accepted in a school in england and will visit Harry's house. coincidently the school percy is accepted in is harry's cover story for the school he actually goes to. Will percy find out about wizards? Will Harry figure out Percy's half blood secret? What happens when to world that should never have touched come together? read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the end of the percy jackson series and about in the 4th book in the harry potter series. **

Percy POV

I was hearing the voice of my mother it was awful. I got kicked out of another school yet again. You would think that after the titan war was over everything would be just fine but no. a monster came to my school and I had to fight in front of a bunch of people. Causing an explosion and an expulsion. No other school would accept me. All the schools would act all happy and nice until they saw my record and then they made sure I didn't get accepted into their school. Me mum's voice was getting louder now, "no one in this country will accept you into their school percy. I tried everywhere. You're just going to have to go to a boarding school in england." I couldn't believe it! I had to go all the way to england. That was so far. Camp half blood would be thousands of miles away. The worst part is that I would have to take an airplane. I took a look at the pamphlet for the school. School for troubled boys, yeah that was the one. I could hear my mum again, " I talked with a few people and apparently our neighbor's niece's sister's friend's godmother has a nephew that goes to the same school. Her name is is Petunia and her nephew's name is harry. Petunia is nice enough to let you stay at her home until you have to go to the school." ugh, not only did I have to go to england but I also had to miss some time at camp half-blood. This has gone too far. My mom kept on talking, "you will exit camp early to go there. Don't worry about the airplane thing i've already talked to Chiron." I couldn't take I had to say something, "MOM! I don't want to hear but this stupid school I just want to relax until Annabeth comes and takes me to camp ok." I looked at my mom. She answered me, "Ok percy. But you still have to go to this school." I nodded then went to my room. I needed some time lone to think. Annabeth was coming over in a few hours and I had to get some rest. Maybe if I go to sleep this would all become a dream and didn't have to go to england and I...ZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZ

**Hello this is Blue. I would like to ask if you find any grammatical mistakes please notify me and that this is only my 2nd fan fic so go easy on me with the hate comments. (though any kind of review would be appreciated even if it hateful) I will try to update as often as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own percy jackson or harry potter

percy pov

When Annabeth came over I told her everything.

"how are you supposed to go to England," she asked. "ship" I answered.

"but England is so far away. What if there's a monster?" she exclaimed a little too loudly. That was an interesting question. Were they any monsters over there.

"I can manage Annabeth. Jeez." I answered.

"I promise that I'll iris message you. ok?" I told her.

Annabeth thought for a while. "Fine, I expect you to iris message me once you get there,"

She kept on bombarding me with questions until she left. When she did, I marched to my room and covered my head with a pillow, finally letting out those angry

thoughts I have been keeping in for so long. I hated everything. I hated the stupid school. I hated my mom for sending me there and I hated the world for just

being so unfair! "ahhhhhhh," I felt like screaming right now.

I stared at the white wall for a while. I couldn't leave for England. It was too far away. It it it...I exhaled. I had to let go of all that anger. I took a look at my

suitcase. I would be leaving in a week. At least I still had some time to have fun until I would have to leave. I picked up riptide. It couldn't really be that bad. I

knew that for my mom to send me so far away there really was no place to go. If I don't go to this school where else would there be? I would have to go. For my

mother. It was decided. England, here I come..I guess.

Harry pov

"But why?" I asked as aunt petunia was pacing through the hallway. "Harry, our neighboors are starting to think you don't actually go to that school. Once they

see the Percy kid their suscpicions will be crushed" she answered in a crazy sort of voice. Of course, Aunt Petunia always hated being talked about but was

bringing a student to their house really a good idea. Even though the idea was completely stupid, I couldn't help feeling surprised at how far aunt petunia would

actually go just to protect her reputation. "What happens when this kid finds out I don't really go to that school?" I asked. "We'll see." she screeched. "Now go to

her room" she continued. I went up to my room and laid down on the bed. I would have to share my room to a stranger just so aunt petunia would be happy. I

started to play around with the various magical items around my room. It was so unfair. I decided to send a letter to Ron, Hermione and Sirius. They always seem

to help me. I looked up at the ceiling. Slowly I drifted to sleep. All my worries just swept away...

**a/n I will try to update sooner. Sorry it already took this long. Please review. I'm very sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I double spaced the story to make it easier to read. if you don't like it tell me.**

**Bye!**

**-Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so I got a review for this story and relized I haven't updated it forever. Sorry anout that. Anyways, hers is the update in spirit of the summer. Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Percy pov

When I got to the house I was getting homesick. "Why can't I just go to school in New York," I sighed.

The dursleys home was.. boring. To say the least. It was exactly the same as all the houses next to it. I knocked on the door. A skinny lady opened it "hello, you must be percy. Come in," she said. I stepped. The interior of the house was just as boring. But I could tell the people who owned it are pretty wealthy. "this is dudley." the skinny lady said. "my name is petunia and my husband over there is vernon." the lady continued. When I looked at petunia's husband I tried hard not to laugh. He was the exact opposite of petunia. Vernon was big, fat and ugly, so was dudley. As Petunia put my bags to the side she started screeching, "Harry come down here and get Percy's bags!" A scrawny boy about my age came hurrying down. "no I can take them." I told petunia but she just shook her head while Harry strugg;ed with the bags. "i'll show you where you'll sleep," he wheezed. I nodded and followed him up, feeling slightly guilty for having him carry all my stuff.

Harry pov.

When I saw the Jackson kid I couldn't help but notice he looked a bit like me. We had the same hair and similar eyes. I just hoped that he wasn't a spoiled brat like dudley. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him over. I would have a friend. I mentally smacked myslef in the face. "he's not supposed to be your friend, Harry" I told myslef. After I carried Percy's stuff to my room, which we were gonna share he kept asking if he could help carry the bags. Percy kept holding this red ball point pen. Like it was a sword or something. When we got to the room Percy went straight to the bed and collapsed on it. Jet lag. Of course. "Is it ok if I get some sleep?" he asked. "sure I'll call you when it's time for dinner" I answered. Later when I left the room I thought I imagined a voice and this rainbow light or something. I left hearing one word playing in my mind over and over again that I thought Percy had said.

**Half blood.**

_So that's the end of the chapter. Sorry if it's a little short. Please review, or don't whatever. I honestly don't mind flames so come at me bros. I'll probably update a little quicker than usual but no promises._

_-Blue_


End file.
